Countless Days
by dreamlessnightss
Summary: Rey is feeling conflicted about her bond with the infamous Kylo Ren. Will she fight for the light in Ben Solo or will she find herself falling to the dark side? Post TLJ.
1. Chapter 1

It had been merely three days after the battle of Crait when the Resistance decided to land in the outer rim territory known as Lothal. The air felt cold as Rey awoke from her sleep. Lothal's seasons were mostly temperate, but as night fell, the air got colder with every passing minute. Rey wasn't used to such temperatures being she spent most of her life on Jakku. She only remembered feeling colder than what she was feeling on Starkiller Base.

She shuddered at the memory of Starkiller. Rey remembered feeling such a hatred for Ben during her time there.

 _Kylo,_ She thought, _His name is Kylo, not Ben._

Rey couldn't help the hurt she felt when she thought back to their last encounter. Seeing him as she helped her friends board the Millennium Falcon had made her realize that the Ben she thought she could help wasn't there. Instead, Kylo Ren stood in his place taking what little light Ben Solo might have had with him. She didn't know what she felt anymore.

She had spent most of her time to herself trying to figure out what she was going to do. Master Luke was gone now leaving yet another hole in her heart. Finn had come up to talk to her from time to time, but he mostly left to go attend to Rose. Rey was actually quite happy her friend had found someone else to care for. She adored the friendship they shared, but seeing how Finn looked at Rose made her feel better knowing her friend was happy. Even Poe Dameron had tried to talk to her, but her remarks had been short and precise. She couldn't have anyone knowing of the heartbreak she was going through.

Rey got up from her cot to walk out and feel the cold air bite at her skin. She rather enjoyed the feeling since living on Jakku. She felt the air was whispering sweet nothings all around her body as she sat next to a small, green pond. She let her feet settle in the shallows of the water and watched the ripples form around her. That's when the air seemed to freeze. All sounds around her grew silent as she felt her bond open up.

He appeared by a rock close by her. His dark hair falling across his face making him look as though he just woke up. He was wearing a black tunic and black pants that were tight around his body showing off his muscular build. His eyes seemed pained as they realized that she was sitting mere feet away from him.

"It seems the force hasn't separated us quite yet." he said in a strained and tired voice.

She looked up from her spot and let her emotions flow through their bond. She let him feel the hurt and betrayal that she had been forced to feel everytime she thought of him. She tried to reach into his mind just so she could understand why he had let everything they had fall apart. He shut her out quickly, slamming down on his barriers.

"Why did you do it?" Rey questioned sending her anger through the bond, "Why can't you just accept the fact that you are conflicted with the light?" She said looking up and almost gasping at the fact he had sat next to her.

His voice shook with anger when he said, "Why couldn't you just let go? Those 'friends' of yours aren't worth it, and you know it."

Rey let out a sarcastic laugh as she said, "Says the man who choose to kill his master over some scavenger girl."

Kylo looked down as she said her peace. She could feel the conflict rise up in him once again. She knew she hit a sore spot within him. She didn't care though. She was letting all of her anger and hurt out onto him. She wanted him to feel the same pain he caused her to have.

Suddenly Kylo grabbed Rey's hands and looked her in the eyes. She felt electricity pulse through her body as his touch caressed her hands. Their bond was humming with pulsing energy all around them. Rey felt all of Kylo's emotions crashing into her like the force of a wave. She felt his anguish as he let the memory of them fighting over the lightsaber play in her mind. She could feel the hope in his heart as he pictured a life with her, a time of rebirth where both of them could live in harmony and maybe even be something more. Then, she felt the pain he felt when she rejected his offer.

He stared at her as she took in the overwhelming feelings moving in her. He started to draw small circles in her hand as he waited for her. Rey felt like her body was drowning yet floating. She was starting to feel the same warmth she felt while she was talking to him in the elevator. It was overtaking her body, consuming her every inch. She wanted nothing more than to reach over and touch the sharp line of his jaw or to tuck the strand of hair behind his ear.

He looked up from her hands and spoke softly, "I never meant to hurt you. Like I have said before, you mean something to me.", he continued with, " We have so much potential, Rey. We could be the strongest force in the galaxy if you could just let go."

"Ben, please. Please don't do this again." she whispered as she felt hot tears arriving.

He was about to speak again when Finn came rushing out into the opening. Kylo vanished in a second leaving Rey to feel even colder than before. Finn's eyes looked to Rey's with a frantic worry locked in them. She had hoped that she didn't wake anyone when she left the bunks, but it was clear she was wrong.

" Rey, are you okay?" He said watching her quickly get up from her stupor.

"I'm fine Finn, thank you for checking up on me."

"Who was that you were talking to just now?" He questioned

Rey froze in her tracks as he asked that. She couldn't let him know that she was just conversing with one of the deadliest men in the galaxy. No one knew about the bond she shared with Kylo. She promised she wouldn't let anyone know her secret due to her fear of being labeled a traitor to the resistance. She had to answer Finn somehow though.

 _Tell him you were thinking of different ways to fix the compressor on the Falcon._

Kylo's voice echoed in her mind as she realized she had been projecting her worry across their bond.

" I-I- was just trying to figure out how to fix that stupid compressor on the Falcon. I work better when I can think out loud." she said quickly.

Finn bought the lie and said, " Oh, well if you ever need help with that kind of stuff, Poe is a freaking genius when it comes to ships. If you ever just need to talk though, I'm here too. I can't imagine what it must have been like to battle with that monster again."

Rey felt sick at herself because in reality she wanted nothing more than to feel Ben's warm touch again. To look into those dark eyes and get lost in their bond together. She appreciated Finn for offering still to listen if she ever needed. She never had that on Jakku. All she had was herself, and her hope for her family to return.

"Thank you Finn. It's nice to know I still have you after all of this. I'm sorry if I woke you up."

"It's all good, in fact, I was going to wake you up anyways to inform you that the General wanted to speak with you. It sounded kind of urgent." Finn said.

Rey confirmed she already knew what the General wanted to speak about. She had told Leia and Finn of her time with Kylo only she left out their bond, and Kylo being the true culprit behind Snoke's death. Finn never questioned her, believing she had merely been captured and escaped once again. The general, however had seemed less convinced of Rey's story. Maybe it was because Leia knew her son wouldn't let just anyone escape twice from him and live. All Rey knew now was that there was still a chance for Ben, and she was going to give it to him one way or another.


	2. Chapter 2

Rey followed Finn throughout the Lothal base they has settled in. It was a very old base that was used during the Clone Wars. It was in heavy need of repairs because all around her sparks flew from circuits, and smoke rose from machines in use. She watched what little Resistance followers they had left zoom around the base working on various projects.

It was early morning on the green planet, and it was finally starting to feel warm from the bright sun that was peeking up from the horizon. The warmth didn't help Rey feel any better about her meeting with the General, however. Rey had only spoken with the General a few times before, and she had always been as professional and regal as ever. Rey wasn't sure what she was going to tell the General if she asked about her son though. The bond she shared with Ben was one of the few things she would like to keep secret to herself. She was still trying to figure out things for herself with her situation with Ben. She wanted to show Ben how good the light could be for him. She started to imagine what it would've been like if he joined her.

She imagined him following her to the Resistance and sharing in each others light. She thought of them on their way to Crait in the Millennium Falcon. She saw them sitting together, holding each other, and being there for one another. That's when the same warmth she felt early when she was with Ben returned. The thought of Ben holding her in his arms, running his fingers through her hair, and speaking to her in the low, powerful voice he had made her yearn for him. She wanted so badly to just see him again, but she knew that the life she had wanted was about as impossible as the life Ben had wanted from her.

"Are you sure you're okay Rey?" Finn said pulling her from her daydream.

"Yeah, I'm good. I'm just a little nervous about what the General may want with me" Rey said calmly.

"I'm sure it's nothing that bad. She has mostly just been assigning positions to everyone, so we can try to get the resistance back in order. Plus, you have all that force magic you can do, and we could surely use it." He said in a playful tone trying to lighten the mood.

She let a small smile leave her lips as he spoke. She really appreciated Finn's efforts to cheer her up because she severely needed it.

"Thank you Finn, and you know it's not magic." She said laughing as she watched Finn laugh with her.

"I know, I know, I just like to mess with you. Alright, here we are." He said showing her the headquarters of their base.

It was a spacious room with people mulling around and paying them no attention as they walked in. She saw the General talking with a small, blonde girl who looked worried with whatever it was they were talking about. Everyone, in fact, seemed to have a look of worry plastered across their faces. Rey felt awkward coming in at such a time. She wasn't used to being around a lot of people. She had always been by herself and typically hated being around crowds. However, the General was more important than her silly anxiety.

The General looked up and spotted her and Finn waiting at the entrance. She had the same look of worry on her face as everyone else did, but she kept a calm presence around her.

"Rey, I'm so sorry to have to wake you so early in the morning. How are you doing?" She said in a pleasant tone.

"I am well General. Finn said you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, I actually wanted to see both of you." She said looking between the both of them and continued with, "You see I have contacted some of my old Resistance allies to try and rebuild our cause. Many are hopeless now when it comes to the Resistance, but one of them may just have the key to overpowering the First Order."

She was starting to look hopeful when she said, "One of Hans old friend's, Rantho Saycoz, has contacted saying he has information that there are many people among the First Order wanting to overthrow it. The only problem is that there is no way for these people to meet without causing suspicion. He said that there is one group that has come close to a meeting, but only do so every six months."

"So, what do you want us to do?" Finn said looking confused as to where the General was going with this.

" Well, their next meeting is in two weeks. It is a mix of stormtroopers, mechanics, and even some high officials. Rantho gave us a list of where they will meet at, and who all is to be trusted. I need you, Rey, and Poe to go and infiltrate their meeting. If we can win them over to the Resistance, not only will that weaken the First Order, but also they could give us vital information on the inner workings of the Order." The General said confidently.

"Why do you need me though?" Rey questioned. She could understand why they needed Finn since he was an ex-stormtrooper himself, and Poe's charm and charisma could persuade anyone to do anything. Rey, however, only had the force with her, and she found it hard to understand how the force was needed in this situation.

"Because there have been talks of other force sensitives on the planet you are going to. The First Order has Kylo Ren as their leader, but he has his Knights of Ren to follow him as well. I need you to try and find these other force sensitives, so we ourselves could hold up better against Kylo Ren's knights." She said calmly.

Rey was taken aback by the proposition. She wasn't even fully trained in the force, and now she had to go out looking for other like her? She felt overwhelmed by idea of it. She didn't have the experience to train other force sensitives. She needed a teacher herself before she could even dream of convincing others to join her. That's when an idea popped into her head.

"I will gladly try my best, General." Rey said nodding her head.

"So, what planet is this meeting going to be on, and when do we leave?" said Finn

"The meeting is going to be held on the core planet, Drall, and you will be leaving as soon as Poe gets back and lets me know everything is good to go."

"Today? We're leaving today?" Finn said frantically, "I can't just leave Rose here all alone without her knowing where I'm at!"

"I know that, Finn, but there is a greater risk out there, and you have the most experience when it comes to rebelling stormtroopers." The General said trying to calm him down, "I promise we will continue to care for Rose and keep you updated on her condition. Now, go help Poe out; I have to talk to Rey privately."

Finn looked at her briefly and mumbled something Rey couldn't hear before he left. Then, it was just Rey and General. Rey thought she lucked out on having to miss a talk about Ben when she was being told her mission, but she knew she was wrong. The General had Rey follow her to a small room with papers strewed about the place, and a desk with a chair right in front of it. Rey guessed this was an office space of sorts. The general closed the door and locked it before sitting down in front of Rey.

"It seems to me that you have been on your own mission lately." She said crossing her legs and looking to Rey.

"I'm sorry General, I'm not sure what you mean?" Rey said quickly.

"Please Rey, call me Leia." She said smiling, " You know Ben was never fond of the force? He hated it when he was little because he felt different than everyone else. I always thought he grow to love it just like his uncle, so I sent him to train with Luke. Did he tell you that?"

Rey's heart was racing. She didn't know if she should be honest with Leia about Ben or try and hide her knowledge of him. She shifted in her seat and said, "He has told about his time with Luke, and that was it."

"Rey, I know there is something more between you two. Ben is so strong in the force, but he has always been plagued with Snoke. So, now from what rumor is saying, Ben has overcome that plague all of a sudden and killed the monster that has been inside his head all these years?" Leia said calmly.

Rey felt the panic rise in her. She didn't even think about how impossible it sounded for Ben to kill Snoke all on his own. She had been too preoccupied in dealing with their bond that hadn't began to think of what people have made of Snoke's death.

"A bond. A force bond. We share a force bond." Rey said quietly as she felt tears prick at her eyes, "It was forged by Snoke. I am able to see him and talk to him anywhere in the galaxy. I can feel his emotions...and his conflict."

"So this 'bond', is it still going on? Can you still talk to him?" Leia asked quickly.

"Yes, even now I can still feel the bond in the back of my mind. It's tearing me apart. I can feel the light in him, Leia. It kills me everytime we speak because I know he could fully experience the light. He wanted me to join him and let go of my past. I couldn't do it, but now I wonder if it was even the right choice." Rey said letting out all of her worries.

"Ben has always been dramatic, Rey. He gets it from my side of the family." Leia joked taking Rey's hands in hers, " You did make the right choice, Rey. I know how hard it is with Ben. Does anyone else know about this bond you two share?"

"No. You are the first to know of this."

"Then this will be our secret, Rey. I was beginning to think there was no hope for Ben anymore, but now I see that there is still a chance for my son." She said in a happy tone.

Rey thought about how hard it must have been for Leia to see Ben go to the darkside. To have her only child whisked away to a cold, darkness in just a matter of a few years. Rey felt grateful to Leia for talking to her. The bond had weighed on her mind, and her heart for so long. She felt a great relief to be able to finally speak about it. Poe's voice tore through her thoughts, however.

"Excuse me General, but we are ready to go." He said looking excited as ever.

Leia got up from her seat and walked over the Poe. She grabbed his face in her hands and said, "You better not do anything stupid or dangerous that could get this team killed."

Poe laughed and said " I promise I won't be stupid or dangerous or get my whole crew killed."

"Alright you better listen because the minute I hear of you doing something, I'll demote you to sanitation." Leia said sternly.

Rey got up and went out to meet Finn in the hangar. She looked back towards the resistance base one last time and prayed she'd see their faces again.

"Ready Rey?" Finn asked loading some packages onto the ship.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"That's the spirit!" said Poe boarding the ship.

Leia walked up to Rey and whispered quietly, "Please, don't let Ben try to persuade you into anything. He may not seem like it, but he can get anyone to do what he wants even without the force."

She let Rey go and watched as the team descended into the sky.

"May the force be with you" she said and headed inside.


	3. Chapter 3

The Millenium Falcon zoomed through space as Rey watched through the window. Stars streamed past like little blurred memories as Poe typed in more coordinates into the system. Rey was the co-pilot for this journey even though it irked her a lot. She liked being in control of her own missions and journeys, and she did not like being second in command. She only tolerated it with Hans because well, he was Han Solo, the best pilot in the whole galaxy. It wasn't that she didn't like Poe either. In fact, she really admired him after hearing of all the battles he has helped win. She really just preferred to be by herself.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" said Poe leaning back in his chair and stretching

Poe speaking startled Rey, and she slightly jumped in her chair as he spoke.

"Oh, I didn't mean to scare you, I-I- just really like the view when I travel." he said looking nervous but smiling, "I usually pilot by myself, so you know I'm not too good at small talk."

Rey calmed down and gave him a slight smile. She wasn't really in the mood to talk too much, so she just nodded and said,"I usually fly by myself too."

Poe looked down and seemed satisfied with Rey's answer. She was about to turn back around when Poe said,"I have I ever told you why I became a pilot?"

Rey looked back kind of confused at the question and said,"No, you haven't."

"Well, I'd suppose not since we don't really talk that much, but I became one because... I really wanted a limited edition Battle of Endor toy Ewok." He said blushing slightly and laughing.

Rey couldn't help but let out a laugh. She looked to him and asked,"You really became a pilot to get a toy? Why?" She questioned now smiling.

"I always thought Ewoks were really cool, okay? My dad took me to the city one time, I think in Corellia, and I got to see and play around with one. I mean I really thought it was cool when I was a kid. Anyways, I saw in a catalog from my mom that they had these ultra-realistic Ewok toys, and I remembered I wanted one so bad. I asked my mom daily if she would get it for me, but she would always say that if I wanted one, I'd have to fly to Corellia to get it myself. And you know? I did just that." Poe said smiling and looking rather pleased with himself.

"You really learned to fly just to get a toy?"

"I sure did. I mean of course I put my amazing talent to use to help other people and be good and blah blah blah, but I really wanted that toy, man" He said.

Rey giggled some more. She really enjoyed the story and began to think of her own story. She learned how to pilot through an old simulator she found abandoned on Jakku. When she wasn't scavenging for scraps and parts, she would spend her time learning to fly. She would have daydreams of one day buying her own ship and looking for her parents. She would go to all ends of the galaxy and meet all kinds of people and see all kinds of wonders. She would then find her family and finally feel the sense of belonging she yearned for all her life. The thought saddened her a little thinking of her old life, but Poe talking pulled her out of her thoughts.

"But hey, I just want you to know you can trust me. I know that's kind of hard to do especially after everything you've been through, but I want you to know I'm not one of those bad guys," Poe said with seriousness in his voice.

"I believe you, Poe. I just tend to be a little more reserved I guess. Everything is so much more different now. Everything seems a lot more hopeless with the First Order being at an all time high." She said releasing a lot of the worries trapped in her mind.

"I understand, Rey. I think it's been a real hard time for everyone.", He said with a somber look on his face,"The Resistance lost so many people in such little time. I was so happy to hear about this mission because if all of this is true, the people wanting to rebel, well that means there is still hope for us. We can really kick ass if we can just get even a few more people."

Rey knew he was right too. The Resistance could really be a strong force if they just had the right people. General Leia had left them with a few profiles on the people they were to try and meet. Rantho Saycoz was apparently very big in the black market world of machine manufacturers for war. Ever since the Empire was still in order, he had a whole monopoly on his hands. Quite the rich fellow too with ties and connections to all sides of the war. Rey had a feeling that he wasn't trustworthy though. No one who makes his money through the use of building weapons to harm people can be a good person. Then again though, she was in an odd relationship with a full blown force sensitive warlord.

Just as Poe finished speaking, Finn came bustling in the cockpit looking rested and refreshed. He came up behind Rey's chair and effectively pushed her out of her seat.

"Hey! What was that for? What are you doing?" Rey somewhat screamed as she walked back around to her chair.

"I am taking over as co-pilot right now because you missy needs to get some sleep." Finn said whiping around to the console.

Rey turned his chair back around and promptly said, " I will most certainly not go to sleep! I am the co-pilot on this mission, and I will not be thrown out of my chair like som-"

"The General gave me specific orders to make sure you take breaks, so that you can have a calm demeanor when we talk to these people" Finn said cutting her off.

"What do you mean a 'calm demeanor'? I am calm! I am always calm!" Rey exclaimed. Finn and Poe looked at each other and started to laugh at Rey's little outburst.

"Yeah, okay. You're right, you are totally calm. I'm just following orders that were given to me Rey, and I'm pretty sure you'd do the same thing if the General gave you orders." Finn said happily,"Plus, you need sleep cause you're looking pretty rough right now."

Rey couldn't really argue with that. She still had on the same clothes she had left in, her hair was piled on top on her head in a ponytail of sorts, and the bags under her eyes were dark and heavy. She also could feel how tired her body was, and how much it yearned to be under the warmth of a blanket. She shuffled her feet and started walking away while mumbling some quite profane words about her counterparts.

"Hey, its not nice to curse you know!" Poe said laughing at her pouting.

Rey promptly raised her middle finger in one last act of defiance to her orders of sleep. She walked to the bunks, and decided it was time for a change of clothes. She softly pulled off her current attire and slipped into a simple beige, long-sleeved tunic with stretched out black pants. She also undid the binding around her chest to give her a chance to be really comfortable. Rey hurried into her bed feeling much better to just lay down and rest. She laid for a while until she couldn't tell if she were sleeping or awake.

Everything all around her felt like fuzzy and warm. The world she knew, and the one she wanted to explore seemed to all blend together. She felt like she was back on Lothal, laying in the tall grass and staring at the night sky. It all felt so beautiful to her. She closed her eyes and basked in the sounds of the meadows around her. Chirps and squeaks could be heard all around with the night life of the animals abundant. When she opened her eyes, she suddenly got the sense that she wasn't alone.

 _I agree. It is quite beautiful here,_ Kylo said through their bond.

Rey sighed heavily aloud and shot back, _Why can't I ever just be alone with my thoughts and dreams?_

 _It's not like I wanted to come here. You seemed to pull on our bond, so the force made me visit you._

 _I absolutely did not call for you to come here!_ Rey exclaimed.

 _Oh yes you did. All I could feel today was the constant tug of you pulling at our bond. It infuriated me to say the least because all I tried doing was shutting you out, but you couldn't stop could you?_

"I never called for you, okay! I would never do that to begin with because being around you infuriates me too!" Rey yelled rolling over to see him.

He was in front of her when she did roll over though. His body was so close to her that she could feel the heat rolling off of him. His face was close to hers enough for her to see every detail of his face like the small almost invisible freckles across the bridge of his nose or the soft curl running alongside his face.

Rey suddenly felt extremely flustered by the closeness of their bodies, and she was about to roll away when he placed his hand along the curve of her waist. Bolts of electricity pulsed through Rey as she felt the warmth of his hand. The force inside of her hummed the highest notes while they laid there. Similar warmth that she felt all the times they had talked before returned. This time, though, it felt different. It felt intense and deep with burning desire emanating from it. She had never felt this way around anyone who had touched her.

"If it infuriates you so much, Rey, why don't you do something about it?" Kylo said in a low,deep voice.

Hearing his voice made the warmth turn into fire within her. She was feeling so many things at once, yet all she wanted to do was feel him even closer to her body. She was so confused by the feelings she was having for him in the moment, but he seemed to take advantage by moving his hand up from her waist, trailing to her cheek and resting it there. Rey looked into his eyes and then rested her gaze onto his full lips. He began pulling her towards him when all of a sudden the cold air of reality set in.

She awoke from her dream so quickly that she fell off her cot, heaving heavy breaths. She got up from the floor and shuffled back into her cot.

 _It was all just a dream,_ She thought.

She supposed she should've been happier knowing that it was just a dream. She really just felt even more empty inside. She didn't understand the meaning behind what she had just experienced. Rey tried to reason that having a force bond with someone can make them feel a lot more attached than normal. But this wasn't just attraction. It was pure desire to be close to someone, and it was something she had never felt in her life. She still could feel the physical effects of the desire she felt. Everything was all so new to her, and it was quite overwhelming. Right as she even considered going back to sleep, the air went cold. Sound seemed to leave the room as Kylo manifested on the end of her cot.

"What do you need? You have been pulling on the bond for the last hour, but I couldn't do anything because you wouldn't let me in." Kylo said in an aggravated voice.

Rey looked stunned for a minute, remembering the dream she just had. She didn't even realized that she was pulling on their bond when she awoke. She instinctively crossed her arms around her chest to make up for the lack of proper clothes or bindings.

"Oh, um, sorry I guess I was having a bad dream, and I pulled by accident." She lied quickly. She was trying to stay calm, but she couldn't help the small blush coming to her cheeks.

"How the hell do you pull on the bond by accident?" He sneered.

"I don't know! Listen, it happened but lets just try to make each other go away cause I really can't deal with you right now." She said in a hushed hurried voice. She didn't want Finn or Poe to walk in on her talking to the air like some lunatic.

"No. I want to know why you kept pulling on the bond." Kylo demanded as he started to try and look into her mind.

He didn't get very far as she shut him out quickly, but not quickly enough as he had seen a small glimpse of the beginning of her dream. He flinched as she did shut up out and looked towards her.

"What were you dreaming about?" He questioned curiously looking at her perplexed as to why he was in her dreams.

"I-I-I'm not sure what it was or even what it was about because it was a very quick and mundane dream, and I guess it caused me to pull on the bond cause I don't know how this damn thing works!" She exclaimed all in one breath.

He sat there silently watching her. He eyed her up and down, and that made her a bit uncomfortable being under his watchful eye.

"I can help you. Help you shut out the need to reach out. Shut out the force, Shut out everything. It takes practice, but I've done it before with Snoke. I know it can get maddening having someone always in your thoughts, filling your own privacy with their presence. I can teach you." Kylo said.

Rey was stunned by this proposition. She thought he was just going to argue with everything she was saying, yet there he sat offering her a way out of her torment. He was also offering her the idea she had been longing to try. If she could learn from him, not only would she get the chance to tune her force skills, but she'd also have a chance to try and persuade him to the light again.

"I'll do it." She said calmy.

He looked stunned for a minute, but then nodded his head,"We'll start tomorrow then."

Rey looked at him again. She studied his face for just a second and remembered how nice it felt to have it close to her. She shook the thought from herself quickly and climbed back into her cot. After a while the cold air turned warm again and sound seemed to come in softly like a light rain on Lothal. She went to sleep with hope in her heart that she still had the chance to show Ben Solo to the light again.


End file.
